poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario Pan Part 8/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 8. (Fade to Hangman's Tree. Luigi, Toad, and the creatures are returning to their hideout as they're chanting. They all go inside) Luigi: (Chanting) Toad: (Singing) What makes the red man red? (As they enter, they all slide down the stairs. We see Mario and Peach on the bed. Peach is feeling depressed, despite Mario trying to comfort her, as the creatures run by them and they all go wild. Lucario appears) Lucario: Big Chief Blue Jackal greets all his braves. How. (All the creatures are bowing to Lucario as they chant) Creatures: How, chief. How, chief, how! Luigi: How. Toad: How. (Lucario walks over to Mario and Peach) Lucario: Big chief greets little mother and heroic guy. (In Chief Pyroar's voice) How. Peach: Ugh. Mario: Oh, man. Lucario: Aw, guys, is that all you have to say? Everyone else thinks I am wonderful. Peach: Especially Lopunny. Lucario: Lopunny? (Luigi and Toad are acting like Indians) Peach: Luigi. Toad. Take off that war paint and get ready for bed. Luigi: What? Bed? Toad: Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Mario: Oh, come on, guys. We're going home in the morning. Luigi: Home?! Mario: Yeah, and... Toad: Aw, Mario, we don't want to go home. (Lucario jumps in front of Luigi and Toad) Lucario: No go home. Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Peach: Now, Lucario, let's stop pretending and be practical. Lucario: Chief Blue Jackal has spoken. (He goes inside his chamber as the creatures start cheering) Mario: Oh, mama mia. Peach: Oh, for heaven's sake. (Luigi and Toad continue to go wild) Mario: Please, guys. Are you sure you want to stay here and grow up like savages? Toad: Of course. Peach: But you can't. You need a mother. We all do. (Peach wipes the paint off Toad, while the creatures in the background continue to go wild) Toad: Aren't you our mother, Peach? Peach: Toad, of course not. Surely, you haven't forgotten our real mother. Mario: Yeah, we must get home to our mother. Toad: Did she have flappy ears and wear a huge blanket on her back? Peach: Oh, no, Toad. That was Mrs. Jumbo. (Cut to the creatures, who stopped going wild) Donkey Kong: I think I had a mother once. Kirby and Pikachu: What was she like? Donkey Kong: I don't remember. Yoshi: I had a green turtle. Donkey Kong: (Smacks Yoshi) That's no mother! Yoshi: Hey, who are ya shovin'?! (The creatures start scuffling again, until Peach interferes) Peach: No, no, guys! Please. I'll tell you what a mother is. (The creatures stop fighting as they heard Peach) Creatures: Yeah, tell us. Please, Peach. (They all gather around as Peach sits on the bed) Peach: Well, a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (Toad sits next to Peach as she picks him up) Peach: She's the voice of the angel that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "Sleep tight." (Your Mother And Mine plays) Peach: Your mother And mine Your mother And mine (The creatures including Luigi wipe the paint off their faces) The helping hand that guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong (Outside, Dedede and his crew arrive at Hangman’s Tree. King Dedede opens the hatch and shows Escargoon as they listen. Back inside Hangman’s Tree) Your mother And mine (Mario sighs) Your mother And mine What makes mothers all that they are? Might as well ask What makes a star (Lucario, inside his chamber, breaks his arrow, and hears Peach’s singing) Ask your heart to tell you her worth Your heart will say (Back outside, Dedede and his crew listen as they feel miserable) Your heart will say Heaven on Earth (Escargoon sees a “Mother” heart tattoo on himself and sobs, but King Dedede shushes him) Another word For divine Your mother And mine (Mario sniffs as a tear goes down his face, but he wipes it away. So did Luigi) Toad: I wanna see my mother. Peach: Yes, Toad. Luigi: I suppose we leave for home immediately. Creatures: Can I go too, Peach? Me too, Peach! Can we come? Peach: All right, guys. All right. I’m sure Mother would be glad to have you. Mario: Yeah, that is, even if Lucario doesn’t mind. Lucario: (Coming out of his chamber) Go on! Go back and grow up. But I’m warning you, once you’re grown up, you can never come back. Never! (He goes back inside his chamber) Peach: Oh, dear. Mario: Oh, boy. Luigi: Well, then, shall we be off? Creatures: Yeah, come on. Let’s go! Yeah! See ya, Lucario. (All the creatures go up the stairs as Luigi and Toad follow them. Cut to Lucario) Lucario: They’ll be back. (He lays down on his hammock and plays the panpipes. Peach and Mario were about to leave, but they turn to Lucario) Peach: Lucario. I, uh… (Sighs) Goodbye, Lucario. Mario: Come on, Peach. Let’s go. (As they come outside Hangman’s Tree, Mario and Peach get shocked. Dedede’s crew have captured Luigi, Toad, and the creatures. Peach screams as two Hammer Bros grabbed her) Mario: Hey! Let her go! (But Mario gets grabbed by Zavok) King Dedede: All right, guys. Take them all away. And now, Escargoon, to take care of Master Lucario. (He takes the present from Escargoon) Escargoon: But, sire, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit his throat? King Dedede: Aye, that it would, Escargoon. But I have given me word not to lay a finger or a hook on Lucario. (Dedede starts lowering the present as Escargoon watches) King Dedede: And King Dedede never breaks a promise. (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes